terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.5.21.5
New features / content / improvements *Added new blocks: **Venture Repair Bubble **Venture Shield Bubble **Venture Tractor Pad **GeoCorp Repair Bubble **EXP Buzz Saw **EXP Dynamo Generator (not working yet) *Added new blocks to main game - promoted from R&D Test Chamber: **GSO Ground Clearing Wheel **GSO Static Generator **GeoCorp Anchor Fixed **GeoCorp Large Armour Plate **Venture Regen **Venture Landing Gear **Venture Radar **Venture Battery **Venture Flamethrower **Venture Tractor **Venture Wing Tail **Venture Wing Middle **Venture Wing Expander *New block painting mode in R&D Test Chamber **In R&D Test Chamber, press B to enter beam mode and start block painting mode. **A palette is displayed of all available blocks. **Select desired block and start "painting" with it. **Press Alt to de-select block and toggle back to standard build mode. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team including new language options for Chinese and Japanese (many thanks to André, Kitty, Honcharuk, Martin, Moises, Mr.E, Olivier, Sir Rekington, Tamaster, Viktor for the recent translation updates). Game Design tweaks *Tweaked all tractor pad holding strengths according to corporation. *Reduced GSO Flatbed Tractor Pad capacity per stack from 10 to 3. *Reduced both GeoCorp Tractor Pad capacity per stack from 10 to 5. *Optimised block rotation sequence. *Blocks can be rotated in air, before placing on a Tech. *While being placed, blocks remember their orientation when dragged between attach points. *GSO Cab can now fire if it has a clear line of sight. *Blocks reassigned to different grades: **Moved GSO steering hover to grade 5 **Moved GSO mini wing to grade 3 **Moved GSO wing tail to grade 3 **Moved VEN oozee to grade 3 **Moved all spot lights to grade 3 **Moved VEN fuel tank to grade 1 **Moved VEN flame thrower to grade 2 **Moved VEN nose prop to grade 2 **Moved GSO terminal to grade 2 **Moved VEN wing tail to grade 2 **Moved VEN wing middle to grade 2 **Moved VEN wing expander to grade 2 **Moved GSO propeller to grade 3 **Moved GSO fuel tank 222 to grade 4 **Moved GSO mega booster 222 to grade 4 **Moved GSO hover jet to grade 5 **Moved GSO medium cannon to grade 4 **Moved all cabs to grade 1 **Moved GSO tractor mini to grade 2 **Moved GSO battery to grade 2 **Moved GSO tractor 212 to grade 4 **Moved GSO small & cab armour plates to grade 4 **Moved GSO medium & large armour plates to grade 5 **Moved GSO cow catcher to grade 4 **Moved GSO half block corner & block to grade 4 **Moved GSO half long block to grade 5 **Moved GSO AI guard module to grade 5 **Moved GSO plough 311 to grade 1 **Moved GC battery to grade 3 **Moved all VEN brackets to grade 3 **Moved VEN wings to grade 2 **Moved VEN props to grade 2 **Moved VEN battery to grade 3 **Moved VEN shield to grade 3 **Moved VEN tractor to grade 2 **Moved all fixed anchors to grade 1 **Moved all remaining silos to grade 2 **Moved all remaining conveyors to grade 2 **Moved all remaining fabricators to grade 2 Art Tweaks *Moved all corporation materials over to the “No 2nd UV Shader”, which will improve batching especially at night and help performance. Bug Fixes *Various crash bug fixes. *The draw distance slider works again. *New blocks now appear correctly in R&D Test Chamber for Mac. Known Issues *The load time from the Disclaimer screen to the Main Menu is too long and needs optimising. *Depth of Field has been temporarily disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn’t open up when attached to a moving Tech. *The Delivery Cannon incorrectly causes damage to itself when it delivers things. *The Fabricators no longer display their list of known recipes. *Silo side mission: Woodstock stays marked as an enemy even though player has defeated the harvesters. *GeoCorp Trading Station receivers momentarily stop working until a block or resource has been delivered.